Madness of love and desire
by Wightmare
Summary: Sasuke, putri yang terkenal kecantikannya dan bisa membuat semua lelaki tergoda. Naruto, pria malang yang terjerat oleh pesona Sasuke sejak lama. Kebiasaan Sasuke berkencan setiap malam bersama pria berbeda, memperkeruh hubungan mereka. Namun benarkah hanya sesederhana itu? Warning: NaruFemSasu, Slight: NaruTsunade, MenmaFemSasu. AU, OOC, RnR,please! Chapter 5 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Madness of love and desire**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated: M

Pair: NaruFemSasu

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Multi-chapter.

A/N: Saya sudah lama tidak membuat cerita. Mungkin ceritanya agak kaku dan aneh. Harap dimaklumi, ya~

 **\\(^o^)Enjoy reading! (^o^)/**

* * *

 **[Kastil Uchiha]**

 **.**

Desahan yang terucap memanaskan suasana, gerakannya membakar gairah. Sasuke meliuk-liukan tubuhnya diatas pria yang merupakan teman kencannya malam ini. Saling memanja satu sama lain sampai pagi menjelang.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan tergesa, melewati lorong panjang dan menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai empat. Di depannya ada pintu kamar sang tunangan. Putri Sasuke. Ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengucapkan permisi. Sepasang netra safirnya membulat, hatinya mencelos. Selalu saja seperti ini.

Kamar luas itu berantakan, terutama di area tempat tidur. Masih terdapat dua orang yang tengah tertidur lelap. Salah satunya adalah Sasuke. Yang tidak lain adalah orang yang ia cintai.

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali, Naruto mendapati sang pujaan hati berbuat hina seperti ini. Setiap malam, Sasuke seringkali tidur bersama pria yang berbeda. Berbagai emosi negatif memenuhi hati. Sayangnya, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena berbagai alasan.

Diantaranya, yaitu kasta yang satu tingkat lebih rendah dari Sasuke. Terjebak dalam lingkaran setan kerajaan. Status, kekayaan dan cinta. bagaikan kutukan yang harus Naruto tanggung seumur hidup.

"Enggh.."

Suara erangan Sasuke, membuyarkan semua lamunan Naruto. Putri bersurai hitam legam telah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Netra _onyx_ -nya bertemu pandang dengan iris biru Naruto.

Sasuke mengukir senyum. Manis dan hangat.

Bersikap tenang dan tidak terkejut akan keberadaan Naruto. Seolah tubuhnya yang tanpa busana dan tidur bersama pria lain adalah hal yang wajar untuk dilihat oleh sang tunangan. Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari kasur, lalu menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepala ke samping, tatkala Sasuke berjinjit hendak mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau marah? Bukankah kau telah sering mendapatiku dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Jari nakal Sasuke perlahan menelusuri dada bidang Naruto yang terbalut kemeja biru serta rompi berwarna hitam.

Naruto menurunkan tangan Sasuke, tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh godaan frontal sang putri. "Sasuke, hentikanlah kebiasaan burukmu."

"Nanti malam, kau punya waktu luang? Aku ingin bercinta denganmu." Jawaban yang sangat tidak nyambung dan diakhiri oleh kerlingan mata, untuk memberi kesan imut. Dan Sasuke memang sengaja melakukannya.

"SASUKE!" Nada suara Naruto naik dua oktaf. Alisnya tertekuk seraya memasang raut serius.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Sasuke kembali tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melaporkanku ke ayahanda? Memenjarakanku? Atau..."

Naruto terkesiap saat Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya di leher dan berakting seperti tengah dicekik. "Membunuhku? Silahkan pilih mana yang kau sukai." Salah satu bibir Sasuke terangkat, membentuk seringaian yang menyebalkan.

Keras kepala dan egois.

Salah satu dari sekian sikap buruk Sasuke telah keluar. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sebelum menaruh telapak tangan di pundak Sasuke.

"Kau seorang putri dan kita akan menikah dua minggu lagi. Aku ingin kau menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak kita kelak." Sorot mata Naruto melembut.

Perasaan bersalah muncul karena telah membentak Sasuke. Sekesal apapun, Naruto tidak akan sanggup untuk melakukan ketiga hal yang diutarakan putri keturunan Uchiha itu. Tidak, setelah semua kebaikan Sasuke untuknya di masa lalu.

Sasuke termenung.

Anak.. kah? Susah payah mengandung sembilan bulan demi melahirkan mahluk kecil berisik nan merepotkan, yang selalu dibilang polos dan tak berdosa. Membayangkannya saja, membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Sudah cukup, dia tidak sudi. Sasuke masih ingin menikmati masa-masa lajangnya tanpa beban disana-sini.

"Aku mohon!" pinta Naruto pada akhirnya seraya mengelus pipi mulus Sasuke.

Sang putri kemudian mendongak, menatap lekat pria yang lebih tinggi dua belas senti darinya. "Baiklah. Tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi. Kau yakin bisa memenuhinya?"

Tanpa basa-basa Naruto mengangguk, dia akan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke dapat berubah menjadi wanita yang lebih baik.

"Aku menginginkan sebuah pedang yang bilahnya lebih putih dari susu, sangat tajam dan dapat bersinar di kegelapan. Apel emas serta sebotol kecil air mata phoenix."

Naruto terbelalak. Permintaan Sasuke benar-benar gila. Jika benda aneh tersebut memang ada, harus kemana ia mencarinya? Otak Naruto mendadak _blank_.

"Kau harus mendapatkannya sebelum hari pernikahan kita."

A-Ada batas waktunya, juga?! Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Jangka waktu tersebut pasti tidak akan cukup untuk mencari barang-barang itu.

"Aku berjanji akan merubah sikapku untuk selamanya." Tepat setelah kalimat terakhir, Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, seringaian tipis mengembang di bibir ranum Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-"

Mendapati gerak-gerik penolakan, Sasuke langsung menyela Naruto."Bukankah kau tadi menyetujuinya? Bila kau mencintaiku serta menginginkanku berubah, maka penuhilah permintaanku."

Mereka kembali bertatapan. Lama Naruto berpikir, sebelum memutuskan jawaban. "Baiklah, aku akan mencarikannya untukmu."

Naruto mendengus geli, ketika ekpresi Sasuke berubah ceria. Hatinya menghangat, pasalnya jarang sekali Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. Naruto mengecup dahi Sasuke setelah menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sasuke mengangguk riang sebagai jawaban. Naruto memasuki lingkaran sihir, lalu sedetik kemudian sosoknya menghilang bersama percikan cahaya.

.

.

"Dia sudah pergi?" suara _baritone_ serak khas bangun tidur terdengar. Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju kasurnya.

"Kau malu oleh kakakmu sendiri, hm? Menma?" Sasuke menyibakan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh bertelanjang dada putra bungsu keluarga Uzumaki.

Menma menutupi mata dengan lengannya. Ekpresi wajahnya sulit diartikan. "Tentu saja! Gara-gara kau, aku menghianati kakakku sendiri!" Tukas Menma penuh sesal.

Bila mereka kembali bertemu, Menma tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Naruto.

* * *

 **[ Kediaman Uzumaki ]**

 **.**

Setelah keluar dari kastil, Naruto menyempatkan diri singgah ke rumahnya terlebih dulu untuk mengemas beberapa pakaian serta makanan untuk bekal di perjalanan. Naruto keluar dari kamar. Lalu memasuki ruangan bersantai di ujung lorong. Naruto berniat meminta ijin pada ibunya yang tengah membaca buku di dekat perapian.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kushina melirik sekilas ke belakang. Ada Naruto disana. Ia menggendong ransel coklat besar dipunggung. Sepertinya pemuda itu agak sungkan untuk mengganggu kegiatan Kushina.

"Mau kemana kau, Naruto?" Kushina akhirnya buka suara, saat Naruto tidak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya.

Naruto terhenyak mendengar suara dingin Kushina. Ibunya memang terkenal akan sikap tegas dan tenangnya. Namun, bukan itu yang Naruto takutkan. Melainkan, karena Kushina bukanlah tipe orang yang pemaaf.

"A-aku ingin berkelana untuk memenuhi permintaan Sasuke. Naruto mohon doa dari ibunda."

Kushina segera menutup buku yang ia baca. Atensinya beralih total pada sang anak."Kali ini, apalagi yang Sasuke pinta?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya, gugup. Meskipun Kushina masih bersikap tenang, tetapi sorot mata Kushina telah berubah tajam. "Sasuke menginginkan sebuah pedang yang bilahnya lebih putih dari susu, sangat tajam dan dapat bersinar di kegelapan. Apel berwarna emas serta sebotol kecil air mata _phoenix_."

Kushina memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak pusing. Tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Naruto. Sudah jelas ketiga benda tersebut sangatlah mustahil untuk didapatkan. Terutama untuk air mata _phoenix_. Burung itu bahkan telah punah ratusan tahun lalu.

"Apa alasanmu, sehingga berani menyanggupi permintaan putri jalang itu? Memangnya kau tahu, dimana letak ketiga benda tersebut?"

"A-aku-"

"Sejak kecil, ibu selalu mengajarkanmu berpikir sebelum bertindak. Kenapa sekarang kau begitu bodoh?" tutur Kushina pedas.

Naruto terdiam, tidak berani membantah perkataan Kushina. Perkataan Kushina memang ada benarnya. Permintaan Sasuke terlalu gila untuk ia kabulkan.

"Sasuke telah berjanji akan berubah menjadi lebih baik untuk selamanya, asalkan aku menyanggupi syarat yang ia ajukan, bu.." gumam Naruto. Salahkah bila ia berjuang sekali lagi? Karena untuk pertama kali, Sasuke menambah kata 'Selamanya' pada janjinya.

Kushina tersenyum sinis, mengundang kernyitan tidak suka di dahi Naruto. "Oh ya? Sejak dulu sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengatakan janji palsu, padamu? Sebelas? Empat puluh? Rasanya lebih dari itu."

Perkataan Kushina jelas menohok Naruto. Masih segar di ingatan, tatkala Naruto hampir mati ditelan Cerberus saat berusaha menanggalkan taringnya. Namun setelah mendapat apa yang dipinta. Sasuke tetap tidak berubah.

Menyebalkan memang, apabila kau telah banyak berkorban tapi tetap tidak mendapat apa yang dijanjikan. Sayangnya, Naruto adalah tipe mahluk yang pantang menyerah dan juga keras kepala. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, Naruto akan kembali tertipu untuk beberapa kali lagi.

"Batalkan pertunanganmu, dan menikahlah dengan gadis pilihan ibu."

Astaga.. hal itu lagi. Genap ke enam puluh kalinya, Kushina meminta hal yang sama. Naruto paham, ibunya bermaksud baik. Tapi perasaannya tidak bisa dipaksakan. Karena sang Uzumaki sudah terjerat terlalu lama oleh pesona Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku ibunda. Jawabanku masih sama seperti dulu." Naruto berbalik keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Kushina yang tersenyum kecut atas kepergian Naruto.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED (?)**

 **.**

 **A/N: Terimakasih sudah membaca. Layak dilanjut/ tidak, nih?**

 **Silahkan beri krisarnya di kotak Review. Setiap kata yang kalian berikan memberikan saya semangat untuk menulis. (^O^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Madness of love and desire**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated: M

Pair: NaruFemSasu

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bashing-chara, Multi-chapter. Chapter 2, Death-chara.

A/N:

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah rev/fav/follow di chapter satu! #Hug_Satu2.

 **\\(^o^)Enjoy reading! (^o^)/**

* * *

Naruto berkelana berjam-jam tak tentu arah. Bertanya pada beberapa peramal yang terkenal dapat menemukan benda langka sekalipun. Namun jawaban mereka sama, yakni ketiga benda tersebut tidak ada didunia ini.

Padahal ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan Naruto untuk merubah sifat Sasuke, serta memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang merenggang.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pun sudah larut malam, perbekalan telah lama habis. Naruto memilih untuk singgah di desa terdekat. Suasana yang sepi dan menyeramkan, menjadikan sang Uzumaki agak ragu saat memasukinya.

 **Krak!**

Telinganya yang sensitif baru saja mendengar patahan ranting yang diinjak. Tidak berapa lama, seorang kakek muncul, diikuti oleh seorang gadis bersurai pirang.

"Selamat datang di desa kami." Sang gadis menyambut Naruto seolah tanpa minat. Dia malah menguap dan seperti ingin kembali ke rumah untuk bergelung di selimut yang hangat. Tampaknya ia dipaksa oleh sang kakek untuk menyambut tamu.

Sedangkan kakek disebelahnya yakni Hiruzen, berdehem agak keras. "Tsunade! Lebih ramahlah pada tamu ki-!" "

 **Kak! Kak!**

"Lihat disana!" tunjuk Tsunade ke atas. Hiruzen dan Naruto serempak mendongak. Ada dua puluh ekor _Harpy,_ terbang mendekat ke arah mereka.

 _Harpy_ adalah monster bertubuh burung, berukuran cukup besar dan berkepala wanita. Bentuk mereka tidak seseram _Medusa_. Yang menakutkan dari mereka adalah kebiasaan menculik manusia dan memakannya.

" _Monster_ inilah yang membunuh hampir seluruh penduduk di desa ini. Kami berdua hanya bisa bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah dan sesekali melawan bila jumlah _Harpy_ tidak terlalu banyak." Naruto menyimak penuturan Hiruzen. Hatinya tergerak untuk menolong desa ini.

Tetapi sebelum itu, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan _Harpy_ tersebut. Tidak biasanya mereka datang bergerombol. Tanpa menurunkan sikap waspada, pandangan Naruto menelusuri seluruh bagian _Harpy_ dikala mereka masih terbang berputar-putar.

A! Itu dia! Naruto langsung menemukannya. Titik anomali para _Harpy_ adalah pada matanya yang berubah warna.

"Mereka dikendalikan." Gumam Naruto. Pedang cahaya dari ketiadaan muncul, siap untuk melenyapkan musuh.

"Darimana kau tahu? **[Morzale boost!]** " tanya Tsunade penasaran, lantas berkonsentrasi sembari menyalurkan _mana_ ke seluruh tubuh. Energi kehijauan menguar, pertanda _skill_ pasifnya telah aktif. Kekuatan serang dan daya tahan Tsunade meningkat drastis.

Dua _Harpy_ hampir saja menyambar kepala Naruto, bila pemuda itu tidak segera menghindar. "Matanya berwarna merah. Mata _Harpy_ normal berwarna kuning."

 **Slash!**

Cahaya pedang yang memanjang, berhasil menebas empat kepala _Harpy_. Tersisa enam belas lagi. Sepuluh diantaranya menyerbu Hiruzen. Usia yang renta menjadikan stamina dan pergerakan Hiruzen lebih lemah dari _Harpy._

"HIYAAA!"

 **Buagh!**

Tsunade datang membantu. Tinjuan supernya melumpuhkan _Harpy_ yang hendak memakan Hiruzen. "Kakek tidak apa?!" Hiruzen mengangguk, mereka berdua saling memunggungi.

Tsunade berupaya mengalahkan _Harpy_ yang lebih agresif. Sekaligus tidak melemahkan penjagaannya pada Hiruzen. Sesekali, iris _hazel-_ nya melirik pada Hiruzen yang berupaya melawan sekuat tenaga.

Tsunade _sweatdrop_ ketika Hiruzen mencoba mengusir beberapa _Harpy_ menggunakan tongkat kayu. Dan Hasilnya? sudah bisa ditebak, kurang berhasil.

 **.**

 **.**

Disisi lain, Naruto sudah berhasil menumbangkan dua belas _Harpy_. Dia memutuskan untuk mempercepat aksinya. Karena bertarung terlalu lama menggunakan pedang cahaya, dapat menguras banyak _mana_.

 **KAK! KAK! KAK!**

Mereka bertiga sontak terperanjat. Belum selesai menghabisi sisa _Harpy_ , datang lagi seekor yang berukuran tiga puluh kali lipat lebih besar daripada _Harpy_ biasa. Sayapnya lebar dan berwarna biru tua.

Naruto menyadari, _Harpy_ raksasa itulah yang mengendalikan H _arpy_ lain.

 **KAK!**

Pergerakan _Harpy_ baru terlalu cepat dibanding _Harpy_ biasa. Kakinya berhasil menyambar Hiruzen. Melemparkan ke atas tubuh kakek malang itu, kemudian menelannya bulat-bulat.

"KAKEK!" Tsunade berteriak histeris, raut wajahnya begitu syok mendapati keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki tewas dengan tragis.

 **KAK! KAK!**

"Ugh!" Tsunade terpental oleh hempasan angin yang berasal dari kepakan sayap _Harpy_. Tidak ingin tinggal diam, Tsunade kembali bangkit. Energi hijau tua di kedua tangan semakin membesar.

"Hiya-ARGGH!" pekikan kesakitan Tsunade, mengejutkan Naruto. Dia tampak dibawa terbang oleh Harpy. Kedua pundak dicengkram kuat oleh cakarnya.

Beruntung semua _Harpy_ biasa telah dikalahkan. Jadi Naruto bisa berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan sihirnya. Tangan kiri Naruto terulur ke arah _Harpy._ Berbagai macam aksara kuno _Rourx_ muncul. Setitik cahaya terbentuk dan perlahan membesar menjadi seukuran bola kasti. Membidik dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengenai Tsunade, dan terakhir menembakan bola tersebut tepat ke _Harpy._

 **Duar!**

Kecepatannya melebihi tembakan peluru. Bola cahaya melesat lurus ke punggung _Harpy_. _Monster_ burung itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan spontan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Tsunade. _Harpy_ tewas dengan luka menganga yang menembus sampai ke jantungnya.

Sementara Tsunade, ia jatuh kebawah begitu cepat. Naruto refleks berlari untuk menyelamatkannya. Terlambat sedikit saja, nyawa perempuan itu menjadi taruhan.

* * *

 **[Kastil Uchiha]**

 **.**

"Senang bertemu anda, putri Sasuke." Neji, _elf_ bangsawan dari kota sebelah datang berkunjung ke kastilnya sore ini, tentunya atas undangan sang Uchiha. Ia kecup punggung tangan Sasuke mesra.

Mengundang para pangeran serta bangsawan tampan memang telah menjadi rutinitas Sasuke sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Hal tersebut telah berlangsung hampir setiap hari. Mereka akan berbincang terlebih dahulu, berdansa, makan malam dan ditutup oleh acara tidur bersama.

Sasuke memperhatikan Neji dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Surai coklat panjangnya terikat rapi, parasnya tidak kalah dari Naruto. Netra violetnya begitu menawan. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap.

Satu kata, sempurna.

"Mendekatlah!" titah Sasuke seraya mengukir senyum yang mempesona. Neji mendekat dan tanpa ragu memeluk tubuh mungil sang putri. Menyelusupkan jari terlatihnya ke dalam gaun seksi yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Aahn~" sang putri mendesah kecil tatkala Neji menciumi leher mulusnya. Ciuman Neji lantas beralih pada bibir tipis Sasuke

 **Brak!**

Suara keras dobrakan pintu, berhasil mengejutkan kedua mahluk yang tengah dibakar gairah. Rasa terkejut Sasuke bertambah tatkala pelaku penobrakan adalah Fugaku, ayahnya sendiri. Keempat pengawal kerajaan tampak mendampinginya.

Sedangkan dua orang pelayan setia Sasuke tampak menunduk takut di belakang sang raja. Mereka tidak sanggup menghentikan Fugaku yang tengah dirudung amarah.

 **Plak!**

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur ketika Fugaku menampar pipinya keras. Sudut bibir Sasuke robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke menangkup sebelah pipinya yang memerah dan balik melotot nyalang pada Fugaku.

"Kau-!"

"Aku tidak pernah membesarkanmu menjadi wanita murahan seperti ini Sasuke. Padahal aku telah memberimu kesempatan kedua untuk berubah dengan mengisolasimu di kastil ini.." Lirih Fugaku nanar.

Kedua tangan Fugaku mengepal kuat hingga buku-bukunya memutih, berusaha menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Rahangnya mengeras sorot matanya memancarkan rasa kecewa.

Fugaku beralih menatap Neji. Prajurit khusus kerajaannya itu telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas untuk mengawasi Sasuke. Hari ini lah Neji berperan sebagai penjebak Sasuke sekaligus membuktikan bahwa semua informasi yang ia kirim pada Fugaku adalah fakta.

"Tugasmu selesai, Neji. Persiapkan dirimu! Mungkin aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi." Ujar Fugaku.

Neji membungkuk hormat. "Apapun untukmu, yang mulia."

Sasuke terkesiap, Ja-jadi selama ini dia diintai? Ternyata Neji itu bawahannya Fugaku? Tidak ada yang memberitahu informasi penting ini padanya. Mungkinkah para pelayannya-

Menerima lirikan dingin Sasuke, dua pelayan itu menggeleng cepat. Wajah mereka semakin pucat pasi. Pertanda mereka pun tidak tahu akan hal tersebut.

Atensi Fugaku kembali pada Sasuke. Mendapati kejadian dua tahun lalu yang kembali terulang. Membuat perasaannya berkecamuk. Antara marah, sedih kecewa. Genap sudah dua kali, Fugaku menangkap basah kelakuan bejat putri tunggalnya.

"Ahahahaha!"

Fugaku terperanjat tatkala Sasuke mendadak tertawa, tawa ngeri yang sanggup meremangkan bulu kuduk. Fugaku yakin, putrinya sekarang sudah gila.

"Lalu apa tindakanmu selanjutnya Fugaku? Mengurungku kembali?" pertanyaan bernada sinis Sasuke keluarkan setelah menghentikan tawa. Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sang ayah.

"Atau..." Sasuke berakting seolah tengah memegang pisau, dan menghujamkan tangan itu tepat di dadanya. "Membunuhku, seperti yang kau lakukan pada ibuku dulu?"

Kelopak mata Fugaku menutup. Ingatannya melayang ke masa lalu. Disaat ia menikahi seseorang putri jelita dan di karuniai buah hati yang tak kalah cantik pula.

.

 _Ditengah malam, Fugaku pulang keistananya setelah melakukan kunjungan ke negara bagian timur. Perasaan lelah, selalu sirna ketika melihat Mikoto dan putrinya tertidur lelap. Namun ternyata, malam ini Mikoto tidak tidur bersama Sasuke._

 _Dalam kesunyian istana. Fugaku mencari keberadaan sang ratu. Dia menuju kamar utama, tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Lalu kemanakah Mikoto? Perasaan rindunya berubah menjadi khawatir. Takut Mikoto kembali pingsan disuatu tempat, akibat penyakit darah rendahnya._

 _Waktu berlalu, belasan ruangan telah Fugaku telusuri. Dan langkahnya berakhir tepat di depan pintu besar ruangan bawah tanah._ _Fugaku sempat ragu saat hendak membuka pintu. Mikoto tidak mungkin ada didalam sana,kan? Untuk apa ratu terhormat sepertinya, mengunjungi ruangan penyimpanan barang yang tak terpakai?_

 _Tetapi perasaan ragunya berubah menjadi amarah tatkala mendengar suara familiar dari dalam sana. Fugaku tanpa segan membuka pintu dan menemukan Mikoto tengah memadu kasih bersama Madara._

 _Pamannya sendiri._

 _Fugaku terbelalak. Semua kebaikan dan kasih sayang yang ia beri, dibalas oleh penghianatan dari wanita yang paling ia cintai dan sang paman yang selalu ia percaya?_ _Semua perasaan negatif bercampur, menjadikan Fugaku gelap mata. Raja Uchiha segera menciptakan sebilah pedang api dari ketiadaan._

 _Tidak memperdulikan permohonan maaf serta tatapan ngeri Mikoto. Fugaku bergerak menghampiri. Tanpa segan ia menebas kepala Mikoto dan Madara hingga tewas bersimbah darah. Api dari pedang tersebut membakar mayat mereka sampai menjadi abu._

 _Sayangnya, peristiwa memilukan itu disaksikan oleh Sasuke kecil yang mengikuti sang ayah dan tengah mengintip dari celah pintu._

.

.

"Tidak." Fugaku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Aku tidak sanggup untuk membunuh putri kesayanganku. Sebagai gantinya-" Fugaku menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, ia menoleh pada para pengawalnya dan memberikan kode tak terlisan untuk mereka.

"Semua hakmu sebagai putri akan dihapus. Lebih baik kau mendekam seumur hidup di penjara bawah tanah! Pengawal, bawa Sasuke sekarang!"

"Baik, yang mulia!" Kedua pengawal berucap serempak. Mereka bergegas menghampiri Sasuke yang masih dilanda syok karena ucapan Fugaku.

"LEPAS! AKU TIDAK TERIMA! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU AYAH!" Sasuke memberontak hebat, kedua tangan dicengkram kuat oleh pengawal Fugaku. Namun upaya Sasuke sia-sia. Tenaganya kalah kuat dibanding pengawal yang telah terlatih.

Fugaku mendekati Sasuke, mengeluarkan pedang perak dari segel ditangan. Tanpa ragu, memangkas rambut panjang Sasuke yang telah dirawat sejak kecil sampai tersisa sebahu.

"KEPUTUSANKU SUDAH BULAT! AKU ADALAH RAJA DI NEGERI INI, DAN KAU TAK BERHAK MEMERINTAHKU SASUKE!" raung Fugaku murka.

Netra Sasuke semakin menampilkan kilat benci. Giginya saling bergemeletuk. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkanmu ayah!" desis Sasuke dingin. Ia meringis ketika tubuhnya terus diseret paksa oleh pengawal sampai keluar kamar.

.

.

 **-To be continued-**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Mungkin fanfic ini akan tamat dalam 2 atau 3 chapter lagi.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Silakan utarakan pendapat kalian, baik berupa kritik/saran di kotak review. Setiap kata yang kalian berikan memberikan saya semangat untuk menulis. (^O^)/

Fav/follow jg boleh~ #Kedip2


	3. Chapter 3

**Madness of love and desire**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated: M

Pair: NaruFemSasu, Slight: NaruTsunade, MenmaFemSasu.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bashing-chara, Multi-chapter, Chapter 3, Death-chara.

A/N:

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah rev/fav/follow! #Hug_satu2.

.

\\(^o^)Enjoy reading! (^o^)/

* * *

 **[Desa Kayu]**

 **.**

"Ka-katak goreng?" Naruto mengernyit jijik. Meski penampilannya tampak enak, sang Uzumaki ragu untuk memakan mahluk amfibi yang hobi melompat itu. Mendadak terbayang fisik katak ketika masih hidup, Naruto spontan bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan pilih-pilih makanan, Naruto!" tegur Tsunade. Dia sedang sibuk mencuci peralatan masak yang kotor. Setelah selesai mencuci, Tsunade lalu meletakan sepanci besar sup ikan di meja.

"Ayo dicoba! Sup ini tampak sederhana, tapi aku jamin rasanya enak!" ujar Tsunade percaya diri.

Naruto menelan air liurnya. Aromanya begitu harum, dengan kuah kental serta masih mengepulkan asap. Segera mengambil sendok, kemudian mencicipi sedikit sup itu. "E-enak!" manik safirnya berbinar.

Tsunade bersidekap sembari mendengus bangga. Sekedar informasi, sup buatannya adalah sup paling enak sedesa.

"Tolong semangkuk nasi dan sup ikannya!" Pinta Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Ia tidak menyangka gadis keras kepala seperti Tsunade cukup pintar memasak. Naruto yakin, kelak wanita itu akan menjadi calon istri yang baik. Ngomong-ngomong soal istri, andai saja Sasuke bisa memasak, Mungkin rumah tangga mereka nanti akan lebih bahagia.

Tsunade menyodorkan pesanan Naruto. Dia menggeser kursi yang berada di sebrang Uzumaki, lantas duduk disana. "Sebenarnya tujuanmu berkelana, untuk apa Naruto?" Tsunade mengambil sepotong paha katak, lalu melumurinya dengan saus cabai.

"Untuk memenuhi permintaan tunanganku Sasuke." balas Naruto disela makannya.

Netra Hazel Tsunade melebar. Jadi pria itu sudah punya tunangan? Kalau ingatannya tidak salah, bukankah Sasuke adalah nama seorang putri dari kerajaan _SpringBreeze_? Putri yang terkenal dapat meluluhkan semua pria dan banyak dimusuhi oleh para wanita karena iri akan kecantikannya?

"Tu-tunanganmu seorang putri?" Tanya Tsunade memastikan, ia mengunyah daging katak lalu menelannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau beruntung sekali bisa menjadi tunangannya!" Tsunade berujar takjub. "Tapi, pasti berat ya harus bersaing dengan banyak pria lainnya." Ia mengambil lagi beberapa katak goreng dan memakannya lahap.

"Ya, begitulah.." Tsunade termangu melihat senyum Naruto. Itu senyum palsu. Tsunade langsung mengetahuinya, karena diapun sering menggunakannya tatkala menyapa tetua desa yang menyebalkan.

"Lantas, permintaannya apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Naruto berhenti mengunyah makanan, Atensi tertuju ke Tsunade. "Pedang yang bilahnya lebih putih dari susu, sangat tajam dan dapat bersinar di kegelapan. Apel emas dan sebotol kecil air mata Phoenix. Kau punya salah satunya?"

Pe-pedang? Apel emas? Air mata Phoenix? Memangnya ketiga benda tersebut ada? Tsunade _facepalm_. Tapi tunggu sebentar! Rasanya Tsunade agak familiar dengan benda kedua.

Melihat reaksi Tsunade, Naruto semakin putus asa. Sudah jelas perempuan itu tidak bisa membantunya! Naruto terlalu banyak berharap. Kalau perkembangannya begini terus, haruskah ia menyerah saja?

 **Brak!**

Naruto terkesiap tatkala Tsunade malah menggebrak meja makan. "Hei! Bersikaplah lebih sopan ke-"

"Tadi kau bilang apel emas?" Tsunade berdiri dari dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto. Sang Uzumaki tampak kebingungan mendapati ekspresi Tsunade yang berubah antusias.

"Iya, lalu?"

Tsunade tidak menjawab, dia malah menarik lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga.

* * *

Kabar Sasuke dikurung di penjara bawah tanah, sudah menyebar sampai kalangan atas. Berita tersebut menuai reaksi pro dan kontra. Yang kontra, menyayangkan sikap Fugaku karena dinilai terlalu berlebihan pada putrinya sendiri. Pendapat ini mayoritas keluar dari bangsawan, pangeran dan pejabat pria yang pernah menjadi teman kencan Sasuke.

Sementara yang pro, berasal dari kalangan wanita yang iri pada Sasuke dan beberapa bangsawan teman dekat Fugaku.

Hari ini, Menma tengah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Sasuke dipenjara yang terletak lima kilometer dari pusat kota. Walaupun pada awalnya, dia tidak diijinkan oleh Kushina. akhirnya sang ibu luluh juga karena Menma terus memohon semalaman dan berjanji akan membelikan gaun mewah yang selama ini diincar kushina.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan!" Pelayan Menma membukakan pintu kereta kuda. Pria blonde berparas mirip Naruto itu turun darisana. Yang membedakan secara fisik dengan sang kakak, yaitu tidak adanya tiga guratan tipis di kedua pipi serta lebih pendek sekitar lima senti.

Di depan Menma tersaji gerbang besar yang dijaga oleh puluhan penjaga.

Penjara tersebut bernama Trossi. Penjara khusus kalawan bangsawan keatas yang memiliki catatan kriminal. Tembok setinggi lima puluh meter mengelilingi seluruh area penjara yang berupa satu bangunan luas.

Menma merasa prihatin karena Sasuke dimasukan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah. Justru perlakuan yang paling kejam di Trossi berada disana. Tidak mengenal status, penjaga pun sering sekali berlaku seenaknya dengan menyiksa para tahanan. Dalam kurun waktu dua bulan, hanya kurang dari satu persen yang dapat bertahan hidup selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

Bukan sistem bawah tanahnya saja, yang menjadi menjadikan penjara ini menakutkan. Seluruh bangunan Trossi, dilapisi berlapis-lapis sihir tipe _barrier_ yang berguna untuk mencegah kaburnya para tahanan dan juga penyusup dari luar.

Bila berhasil menyusup pun, penjaga dapat langsung mengetahuinya. Pasalnya, sihir _barrier_ akan mengirimkan sinyal alarm yang memekakan telinga ke seluruh area di Trossi. Bahkan mereka tidak segan pula membunuh, bila penyusup malang itu tertangkap. Namun, sekuat apapun sihir _barrier_ Trossi, pasti memiliki kelemahannya, bukan?

"Izin? Jika anda tidak memilikinya, silahkan pergi dari sini!" Penjaga bertubuh gempal, menghadang Menma, ketika ia berniat memasuki gerbang.

Sebelah tangan Menma merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku jasnya. Yakni sepucuk surat berstempel kerajaan, lantas memberikannya pada penjaga. Untungnya, Menma menghadap Fugaku lebih dahulu. Dan raja tersebut berbaik hati memberinya ijin untuk mengunjungi sang putri.

"Silahkan masuk, tahanan Sasuke berada di sel 201" Penjaga meraba gerbang sesaat. Lubang hitam muncul di gerbang, dan perlahan membesar. Menma mengikuti perintah penjaga. Kemudian sosoknya menghilang ditelan lubang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Menma refleks membekap mulutnya, hampir saja muntah tatkala mencium bau yang menusuk hidung. Mirip perpaduan dari bau pengap, air seni tikus dan bangkai manusia. Dan benar saja, ketika Menma berbelok ke kanan, ia mendapati seonggok mayat disel. Telah membusuk serta dipenuhi oleh banyak lalat.

Seluruh tubuh mayat tampak terbagi menjadi empat belas bagian, organ dalamnya berceceran begitu saja. Bulu kuduk Menma spontan berdiri. Tidak ingin berlama-lama disana, ia segera berlari sampai ke lorong. Suasananya cukup gelap, langkah Menma sedikit terbantu oleh penerangan dari beberapa lilin kecil yang menempel di dinding.

"Ahahaha!"

Menma terperanjat mendengar gelak tawa beberapa pria. Perasaannya berubah tak enak saat melihat urutan nomor sel yang dilaluinya. Tinggal belok ke kiri dan lima sel lagi adalah tempat Sasuke ditahan.

Menma mempercepat langkah dan berakhir menemukan pemandangan yang membuat otaknya terasa mendidih. Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya disaat tiga penjaga berbadan besar mengerubunginya. Mereka saling bergiliran untuk menikmati tubuh molek sang putri. Salah satu penjaga menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dia merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat. Dia berbalik dan langsung mendapat bogem mentah dari Menma.

"Bos!" Sisa penjaga menghampiri pemimpin mereka yang jatuh tersungkur. Sang bos mengumpat, darah segar keluar dari hidung dan luka disudut bibirnya.

"Ck, pengganggu! Waktumu lima belas menit bung!" Penjaga itu berdiri, dia menutup resleting celananya sebelum memberikan kode pada bawahannya. Trio penjaga pun pergi meninggalkan Menma dan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Tatapannya berubah sendu. Menma mendekati Sasuke yang tergeletak lemah tanpa busana. Pakaian kusam yang telah robek teronggok disampingnya. Belasan luka lebam menghiasi seluruh kulit putihnya. Mungkin Sasuke sempat melawan dan berakhir mendapat hukuman. Tidak ada lagi paras cantik nan segar dari Sasuke. Dia begitu kotor dan bau. Seolah tidak terurus. Padahal Sasuke baru beberapa hari mendekam disini.

"Sasuke." Menma menepuk pelan pipi Uchiha. Aksinya mendapat respon dari pemilik nama. Dia mengerang dan kelopak matanya terbuka.

Pupil Sasuke mengecil tepat ketika bertemu pandang dengan Menma. "ARRGH! AKU TIDAK MAU! PERGI KAU! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

Reaksi Sasuke terlalu berlebihan, ia berteriak panik dan bahkan mendorong Menma sampai terjungkal. Uzumaki bungsu jelas tak mampu menahan rasa terkejutnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang masih menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan dan trauma.

"Tenanglah Sasuke! Ini aku, Menma!"

Mendadak terbersit dibenak Sasuke, momen pertama mereka bertemu. Sepuluh tahun lalu, di pesta hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuhbelas. Disaat Menma masih berupa bocah pirang yang nakal. Momen-momen diantara mereka berdua terus bermunculan seiring kesadaran Sasuke yang mulai kembali.

"Men...ma?"

Menma membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kini Sasuke sudah berhenti bersikap agresif . Tetapi, kekhawatiran Menma belum mereda. Sebab sorot mata Sasuke masih kosong seperti orang yang melamun. Tidak tega melihat keadaan Sasuke yang telanjang, Menma kemudian melepas jasnya untuk dipakaikan pada Sasuke. Aroma _mint_ segar dari jas Menma, sedikit menenangkan emosi Sasuke.

"La-lapar! Mau ma..kan!" Sasuke tiba-tiba merengek mirip anak kecil seraya memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi keras.

Menma tersenyum kecut. Dugaannya benar, mental Sasuke pasti terganggu parah saat mendekam di Trossi. Dalam keadaan normal, Sasuke pasti tidak akan sudi bersikap kekanakan seperti itu.

Sikap Sasuke semakin menjadi. "LAPAR! LAPAR! LAAAPAAR!" Teriakan Sasuke yang keras cukup memekakan telinga.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!"

Menma sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. Hadiah yang akan diberikan mungkin tidak seberapa. Tetapi, cukup membantu meringankan beban Sasuke. Menma buru-buru melepas segel pada gulungan coklat yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari tatto penyimpanan di lengan.

 **Boof!**

Gulungan coklat menghilang, digantikan oleh keranjang yang berisi sepuluh roti gandum, teko berisi air putih berukuran sedang dan gelasnya, beberapa dalaman wanita, dua potong gaun sederhana namun tampak masih baru serta satu selimut tebal.

Sasuke mengambil tiga roti sekaligus. Memakannya begitu lahap, sampai mulutnya penuh. Melupakan etika sebagai seorang putri yang harus menjaga _image_ dihadapan orang lain.

"Jangan terburu-buru! Nanti tersed-" Terlambat, Sasuke telah tersedak. Beberapa kali Sasuke terbatuk dan memuntahkan sebagian roti yang belum sempat ditelannya.

"Astaga.." Menma mendesah lelah sembari mengelap bibir Sasuke yang dipenuhi sisa muntahan dan air liur menggunakan saputangan motif kotaknya. Menma menuangkan air teko kedalam gelas, dan memberikannya pada Sasuke

 **.**

 **.**

"Ke-keluar.." Sasuke bergumam setelah selesai menghabiskan minumannya.

"Huh?"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, aku mo-mohon!" Suara Sasuke serak dan terbata-bata. Putri Uchiha membuang seluruh egonya, demi bersimpuh dihadapan Menma. Pemuda yang bisa menjadi harapannya saat ini. Melihat gelengan lemah dari Menma. Cairan bening seketika mengalir dari sepasang Netra Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" lirihnya nanar.

Padahal dia sudah bersimpuh, memohon dengan sopan. Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan supaya Menma mengabulkan permintaannya? Ah! Mungkinkah dia harus menggunakan tubuh sintalnya lagi untuk membujuk Menma? Sungguh pemikiran yang amat keliru.

"Kau mau ini?" Sasuke mencoba menggoda, dia meremas payudaranya dan pura-pura mendesah. Kemudian mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Menma. "Aku akan memberikan pelayanan spesial padamu, setelah kau membawaku keluar dari darisini."

Hening..

Sikap Menma yang tidak kunjung menjawab, menjadikan Sasuke semakin berang. Terlebih, emosi Sasuke masihlah labil. "AKU PUTRI DI KERAJAAN INI! DAN KAU! HARUS MENURUTI SEMUA PERKATAANKU!" Sasuke melotot tajam pada Menma. Tidak segan menarik dasi Menma, sampai leher uzumaki bungsu tercekik.

"Ugh-hentikan, Sasuke!" Sayangnya, perbandingan tenaga diantara mereka begitu jauh. Menma mencoba melepaskan paksa tarikan Sasuke dari dasi, dan berhasil.

"Aku ingin bebas! Berpesta, merasakan hidup mewah nan nyaman! Kau pasti paham perasaanku, kan?!" raung Sasuke frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya yang kusut.

"Ini semua gara-gara Fugaku, orang tua sialan itu! Beraninya dia menjebloskanku kesini!" Desis Sasuke. Matanya menampilkan kilat berbahaya. Gigi bergemeletuk dengan rahang yang mengeras akibat luapan amarah. Kemudian, mimik Sasuke berubah lagi. Dia tatap Menma lekat dengan netra yang berlinangan.

"Tolong aku, Menma! A-aku sudah muak berada di-"

 **Greb!**

Sasuke terbelalak, karena Menma malah memeluknya erat. Pria itu lantas berbisik. "Aku memang tidak bisa. Namun kumohon, bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Sasuke."

Tepat setelah kalimat terakhir, Menma memasukan secarik kertas kosong pada jas yang dipakai Sasuke. Ya, hanya inilah yang bisa Menma lakukan untuk menolong wanita yang tanpa sadar telah menambat hatinya.

* * *

 **[Desa kayu]**

 **.**

Naruto tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Salah satu permintaan Sasuke yang dicari, tengah ada dihadapannya! Apel emas terletak di dalam kotak kayu antik yang sempat tersegel oleh sihir kuno klan Senju. Klan kakek buyutnya Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya apel ini adalah benda pusaka dari klan kami, tidak bisa dimakan dan hanya bisa menjadi koleksi saja. Beruntung, kakek Hiruzen telah mengajarkanku mantra pembukanya."

Terdapat raut sedih di wajah Tsunade ketika mengutarakan kaimat terakhir. Sekuat apapun Tsunade menahannya, dia tetaplah seorang wanita yang perasaannya lebih rapuh daripada pria. Sementara Naruto, dia masih asik memandang apel emas dan tidak menggubris ucapan Tsunade.

"Ini bukan mimpi, ya? Siapapun tolong cubit a-Ouch!" Naruto mendelik pada Tsunade sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Tsunade malah memasang tampang polos, tapi jangan lupakan cengiran jahil yang sukses membuat kekesalan Naruto bertambah.

 **Sring!**

Peti antik tiba-tiba menutup bersama keluarnya pendaran cahaya. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Tsunade lebih dulu angkat bicara. "Bila peti ini terbuka lebih dari lima menit, warna emasnya akan menghilang permanen. Mantra pembuka pun tidak bisa diajarkan pada orang selain dari klan kami."

Naruto ber'oh' ria.

"Tapi tenang! Ada aku yang siap membawa dan membukanya!" tukas Tsunade seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke-kau APA?!" Tsunade _sweatdrop._

Tunggu dulu! Naruto merasa agak bingung disini. Maksudnya perempuan itu akan mengikutinya berkelana begitu? Ya ampun, pasti akan menjadi perjalanan yang merepotkan. Naruto berharap dia salah dengar.

"Memangnya kau bisa membuka segelnya tanpa aku? Sudah jelas tidak! Jangan protes dan biarkan aku ikut bersamamu!"

"Ba-baiklah.."

Naruto agak merinding menerima tatapan tajam dari Tsunade. Sedikit mengingatkan, pada Kushina ketika dalam mode iblis. Mendiang ayahanda tercinta yang terkenal sebagai prajurit kerajaan terkuat pun bisa takluk, apalagi dirinya yang jauh lebih lemah? Terkuaklah, salah satu alasan Naruto takut pada sang ibu.

 **-Tbc-**

 **A/N:**

Hehehe, agak nambah dikit nih wordnya XD

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Silahkan utarakan pendapat kalian, baik berupa kritik/saran di kotak review. Setiap review/fav/follow yang kalian berikan, menambah semangat ane buat menulis. (^O^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Madness of love and desire**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated: M

Pair: NaruFemSasu, Slight: NaruTsunade, MenmaFemSasu.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bashing-chara, Multi-chapter, Chapter 4, Death-chara.

A/N:

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah rev/fav/follow! #Hug_satu2. Maaf ya untuk review yang nggak pakai akun, ane tidak bisa membalasnya disini karena nanti spoiler! Hehe

 **\\(^o^)Enjoy reading! (^o^)/**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Andaruvhia]**

 **.**

 **Bruk!**

"JIRAIYA SIALAN!" Bersamaan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang sangat tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang wanita. Tsunade mencoba menghindar namun malah terguling beberapa kali di tumpukan salju.

Jiraiya adalah nama dari seorang _blacksmith_ sekaligus kawan lama Tsunade. Tempat tinggalnya didesa besi, berjarak lima kilometer dari desa kayu. Sebelum dua _blonde_ diteleport paksa ke daerah tundra, Jiraiya telah menyanggupi permintaan Naruto untuk membuatkan sebuah pedang.

Tapi ada satu syarat, mereka harus mencari bahannya sendiri! Bahannya hanya satu dan tampak menggelikan, yaitu bunga _Roshlweiff._ Ya bunga, kalian tidak salah baca kok! Namun tentunya, bukan bunga biasa.

Penampilan fisik mirip bunga mawar tapi berwarna putih bening. Mengeluarkan pendaran cahaya terang saat malam tiba. Konon, berasal dari air mata penyihir terkuat yang tumpah di dataran es. Ada dua puluh bunga yang mekar sempurna dalam satu musim. Bila disentuh, satu kelopaknya dapat berubah menjadi sebongkah _orichaltite_ .

Orichaltite yaitu batu mulia multi-guna yang sudah sangat langka di Fantasia. Kelangkaannya disebabkan eksplorasi tambang sejak seribu lima ratus tahun lalu. Sampai sekarang, masih banyak orang yang mencarinya, dan rela membayar sangat mahal demi mendapat sebongkah kecil batu yang fisiknya lebih indah dari berlian tersebut.

Bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang didapat bila _orichaltite_ tersebut dijual? Semua keinginan yang serba mewah jelas akan terwujud! Hasrat duniawi, sempat membuat Tsunade salah fokus.

Meskipun cuma mencari bunga, tugas yang terlihat sederhana itu cukup sulit juga. Ternyata disana ada mahluk yang menjaganya! Parahnya, Jiraiya tidak menceritakan apapun perihal singa gendut yang bisa berbicara dan berjalan menggunakan dua kaki seperti manusia.

Beruntung pengetahuan Tsunade terhadap monster aneh cukup luas, menurut buku _Momonnogizebirushienshensinda_ _season_ empat _chapter_ delapan belas di halaman seratus tujuh puluh dua yang pernah Tsunade baca, dialah Tuxkar! Sang taring es dari utara. Andai saja ukurannya lebih mini, Tsunade pasti akan memeluknya gemas bukan malah ingin mengalahkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan terus menghindar, bocah! [ **Aero slicer!** ]" Dari ketiadaan angin puyuh yang sanggup mengiris kulit korban muncul, berhembus untuk menyerang Tsunade yang masih berlari menjauhi jebakan es Tuxkar.

 **Wush!**

Telat menambahkan mana untuk pertahanan diri, Tsunade hampir terkena sabetan angin dibagian pinggangnya. "Uaggh! Naruto tolong a-" Tsunade mendadak _facepalm_. Ah, dia baru ingat jika Naruto sudah membeku akibat terkena sihir Tuxkar karena berusaha menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Rasakan ini, **[Aqua barrage!]** "

 **Sring!**

" **[Merz barrier!]** " Sihir pertahanan dari mana Tsunade berhasil mementalkan serangan Tuxkar. Singa tersebut mendecih tak suka. Dia lantas mengambil pose bertapa untuk mengisi kembali mananya.

Sementara Tsunade, dia tengah berpikir keras didalam _barrier_. Bukannya Tsunade tidak sanggup untuk melawan, pasalnya dia petarung jarak dekat dan tidak memiliki banyak sihir. Sedangkan Tuxkar, terlalu gesit untuk ukuran singa gendut dan selalu berhasil menangkis pukulan monsternya. Padahal pukulan merupakan senjata utama Tsunade.

Disisi musuh, Tuxkar sudah selesai bertapa. Terdapat lingkaran kebiruan di sekitar mata, pertanda mode xagenya baru saja aktif. Mode xage menjadikan kekuatan sihir pengguna meningkat berpuluh kali lipat serta mana yang tidak akan habis. Tapi mode tersebut hanya bertahan selama lima menitan saja.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita bocah! Aku sudah siap untuk menghancurkan-"

"Tunggu sebentar!" potong Tsunade seraya masih fokus dalam mode berpikirnya. Ekspresinya begitu serius. Elemen sihir Tuxkar adalah air, angin dan es. Jadi sihir yang bisa mengalahkannya yaitu tipe api, petir atau tanah? Tapi dia tidak memiliki elemen alam! Tsunade menggigit bibirnya frustasi.

"Beraninya kau menyela perkataan-"

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Aku sedang berpikir nih!" Tsunade membentak kesal. Tidak menghiraukan Tuxkar yang semakin geram karena tingkahnya. Namun tidak berapa lama, firasat Tuxkar malah memburuk. Dia menerka-nerka dalam diam, tentang apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Tsunade sampai sikapnya berubah ceria.

"Khukhukhu.." Tawa serak dari Tsunade membuyarkan lamunan tuxkar.

Tawa aneh Tsunade mengingatkan tuxkar akan _lamia_ pedofil, musuhnya seratus tahun lalu. Lonjakan emosi, berhasil membuat Tsunade mengeluarkan tawa aneh. Sebab, setelah sekian menit berpikir, akhirnya Tsunade menemukan solusi mudah untuk mengalahkan Tuxkar.

Menurut buku _momonnogi_ , bukan sihir elemen yang menjadi kelemahan Tuxkar! Melainkan sesuatu yang lembut, panjang dan memiliki lendir. Kira-kira apakah itu? Memainkan sumber ketakutan adalah kunci utamanya. Yang jelas, kini Tsunade tidak bisa menahan seringaian jahilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ufufu, baiklah mari kita lanjutkan! **[Summon: Snaizl!]** "

 **Boof!**

Sepasang netra hijau Tuxkar melebar, kemudian melotot horor saat asap putih pekat mereda dan menampilkan mahluk besar nan panjang, berlendir, hidup lagi. Dialah Katsuyu, siput putih raksasa yang selalu dipanggil Tsunade ketika situasi mendesak.

Tuxkar mulai berkeringat dingin, dia membekap mulutnya. Dari keadaannya dapat dipastikan dia akan muntah. _'Ck, sial! Darimana bocah itu tahu bila dia fobia siput?!'_

Salahkan mendiang sang adik yang membuat Tuxkar takut oleh binatang menjijikan itu! Padahal dia adalah singa! Terkenal ganas, kuat, keren tapi kelemahannya malah binatang yang jelas lebih lemah darinya? Astaga... sangat memalukan! Tuxkar merasa harga dirinya turun drastis.

"Katsuyu, serang dia!"

Tsunade menunjuk Tuxkar yang sedang dilanda berbagai macam emosi, akibat mahluk yang dibencinya muncul. Katsuyu mengangguk lalu menggembungkan mulutnya bersiap menyemburkan cairan asam yang bisa melelehkan baja sekalipun.

"A-aku me-menyerah!" cicit Tuxkar, suaranya teramat kecil. Namun, telinga Tsunade yang sedang dalam mode jahil, masih sanggup mendengar suara Tuxkar secara jelas.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tsunade berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Aktingnya yang sok polos patut diacungi jempol! Tentu saja Tsunade tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Rencana kedua untuk menjahili Tuxkar.

"Aku me—"

"Huh? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas~" Wajah Tuxkar sudah memerah menahan amarah. Oh jangan lupakan belasan urat kekesalan yang menonjol di dahi dan tangan.

"AKU SUDAH MENYERAH BOCAH BERENGSEK!"

 **Nging!**

Telinga Tsunade langsung berdenging, meski sang pemilik telah refleks menutup kedua indera pendengarannya. Teriakan Tuxkar sanggup menggetarkan lapisan es tebal yang Tsunade pijak. Suara yang luar binasa.

"Hehehe!" Tsunade terkikik puas. Dia menjentikan jarinya, dan detik itu pula sosok Katsuyu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Ternyata tidak perlu bertarung mati-matian cukup mengetahui satu kelemahan saja. Tsunade dapat membungkam telak musuh-musuhnya. Terimakasih banyak buku _Momonnogi_!

* * *

 **[Kediaman Uzumaki]**

 **.**

Kushina menghentikan acara minum tehnya sejenak. Dipandanginya lekat Menma yang baru saja pulang dari penjara trossi. Rasa penasaran menggelitik sanubarinya sehingga wanita paruh baya tersebut memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kushina kemudian menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Lantas memberikan kode pada sang anak agar duduk disampingnya. Menma membatalkan niat untuk masuk kekamar dan memilih menuruti kode Kushina.

"Buruk." Balas Menma singkat. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil beberapa kue kecil yang baru saja disajikan oleh pelayan.

"Baguslah." timpal Kushina santai.

Perkataan Kushina mengundang kernyitan tak suka dari Menma. Ketidaksukaannya bertambah, ketika Uzumaki bungsu mendapati seringaian sinis terukir dibibir tipis berpoles gincu merah Kushina.

"Berfoya-foya, serta menodai nama baik kerajaaan dengan bersikap jalang tak ubahnya binatang. Sasuke memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal Menma."

Penuturannya spontan mendapat respon dari Menma. "Bisakah sehari saja ibu tidak menjelekkan Sasuke?" pinta Menma ketus. Sungguh dia sudah jengah akan perilaku ibundanya. Menma tahu perbuatan Sasuke sudah keterlaluan. Tadinya Menma berharap, setidaknya Kushina memiliki rasa prihatin atas kondisi Sasuke karena mereka berdua sama-sama wanita.

Terlebih, Kushina juga merupakan saksi hidup, bagaimana proses metamorfosis Sasuke dari seorang gadis polos nan baik hati sampai menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tapi kenyataan yang ada malah sebaliknya. Perasaan kecewa Menma pada Kushina, dapat dipastikan tidak akan memudar dalam waktu dekat.

Kushina menanggapi permintaan Menma dengan dengusan geli. Seolah ucapan dari sang anak tidak lebih dari guyonan lucu baginya. "Sudah ibu duga kau akan berbicara seperti itu. Lalu, bisakah sehari saja kau tidak membela Sasuke?"

Menma terdiam seraya memalingkan mukanya kesamping.

"Berarti jawabannya tidak." Kushina mengambil kembali cangkir tehnya. Menghirup aroma khasnya sesaat kemudian meminumnya perlahan.

"Kau tidak pantas menyergah perkataanku yang merupakan fakta, Sedangkan kau sendiri malah melakukan pembelaan yang sia-sia."

Kushina melirik sekilas Menma yang masih diam membisu. "Bila cintamu pada Sasuke membuat akal sehatmu rusak, lupakanlah dia Menma. Masih banyak wanita yang lebih baik darinya."

Menma tersentak. Jadi, ibunya sudah tahu bahwa dia memiliki rasa pada Sasuke? Namun, seharusnya Kushina paham, bahwa melupakan seseorang yang kau sukai tidak semudah membalikkan tangan. Perlu proses dan pengorbanan. Apalagi untuk Menma yang baru saja menyadari perasaannya akhir-akhir ini.

Rasanya tidak adil tatkala pihak dirinya lah yang harus selalu mengalah. Jika dirinya tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke. Maka sang kakak pun harus demikian! Puas akan pemikirannya, Menma pun berani menatap tajam Kushina. "Bila ibu memaksaku untuk melupakan Sasuke, maka ketentuan tersebut harus berlaku juga pada Naruto!"

"Naruto, kah?" Kushina membalas setelah menghabiskan tehnya.

"Ibu sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk melupakan Sasuke sejak tiga tahun lalu. Tapi anak itu terlalu bebal. Meski dia sendiri menyadari, bahwa dirinya pasti akan terluka." Lanjut Kushina, tatapannya menerawang seolah mengingat masa lalu.

"Naruto dan Sasuke, sama-sama telah mengalami banyak penderitaan. Makadari itu, Ibu telah menyetujui keputusan Fugaku untuk membatalkan acara pernikahan mereka. Tidak akan ada lagi pihak yang tersakiti, karena memang inilah yang terbaik."

Menma ternganga, "A-apa?! Mengapa begitu mendadak?"

Entah Menma harus bahagia atau tidak. Walaupun Menma kurang menyukai sifat Naruto. Disatu sisi dia sedikit prihatin pada Uzumaki sulung. Melihat bagaimana sulitnya perjuangan Naruto untuk merubah perilaku Sasuke. Menma pun tidak akan sanggup bila harus melakukan hal serupa.

"Ini tidak mendadak! Kedua belah pihak, sudah pernah merundingkannya sejak lama. Hanya saja, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. Sasuke akan selamanya terkurung dipenjara, sedangkan Naruto, dia masih memiliki masa depan yang cerah." Jawab Kushina tenang. Bila tentang itu, Menma juga tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Ibu harap, kakakmu tidak lagi terjebak dalam masa lalunya." Senyuman pahit dari Kushina, menjadi penutup pembicaraan diantara mereka.

* * *

 **[Desa besi]**

 **.**

"Woah! Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa mendapatkan _orichaltite_ sebanyak ini!" Jiraiya memasukan enam belas orichaltite berukuran sedang kedalam perkamen sihirnya. Tidak lupa juga menambahkan satu buah batu berwarna merah serta secangkir kecil serbuk keemasan.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia ambil tangan Tsunade, lalu menangkupnya. "Ini semua berkat Tsunade. Terimakasih banyak ya, aku berhutang budi padamu." Sahut Naruto tulus.

Pada awal perjalanan mereka, Naruto sempat mengira Tsunade akan merepotkannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Justru Tsunade banyak membantunya, dari hal sepele seperti mencari tambahan makanan dihutan, _tour guide_ dadakan, sampai mengalahkan Tuxkar seorang diri. Bila tidak ada Tsunade, Naruto yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini.

Tsunade cuma mengangguk kaku. Dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Apalagi ketika dirinya mendadak menerima pelukan hangat dari Naruto. Sebab tidak terbiasa, wajah Tsunade spontan merona.

Dilain pihak, bukannya memulai pekerjaan, Jiraiya malah bersiul-siul genit memandang interaksi duo _blonde_. Tsunade yang tengah malu-malu, nampaknya jadi hiburan seru bagi Jiraiya. "Ciee, Tsuna-"

 **Duagh!**

"Diamlah Jiraiya!" Tsunade mendesis dingin pada Jiraiya yang sudah tersungkur menabrak tembok seberang akibat pukulan supernya.

"Tehee~"

Naruto terbelalak takjub tatkala Jiraiya kembali bangkit seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal tembok seberang pun mengalami keretakan yang cukup besar. Berarti regenerasi tubuh Jiraiya sangat hebat atau mungkin karena telah terbiasa?

"Berhubung persiapannya sudah selesai, kalian berdua tunggu saja diluar!" Jiraiya kemudian mendorong punggung duo blonde agar segera meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak terima, karena Jiraiya mendorongnya kasar , Tsunade jelas ingin protes.

"Oi Jirai-"

"Ini rahasia perusahaan, kalian tidak juga tidak boleh mengintip!"

 **Blam!**

...Sepuluh menit kemudian...

 **Krieet..**

Naruto dan Tsunade serempak menoleh ke sumber suara. Pintu rumah Jiraiya, telah dibuka kembali oleh sang pemilik. "Kalian berdua, silahkan masuk!" Serunya dari dalam.

Mereka masuk kedalam dan disambut oleh senyuman khas Jiraiya. Pria tersebut menyerahkan sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang pada Naruto. "Aku menyegelnya kesini, supaya lebih mudah kau bawa."

"Terimakasih tuan Jiraiya." Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dia memasukan gulungan tersebut pada tas coklat yang terpasang disabuknya. Akhirnya benda kedua telah Naruto dapatkan. Berarti tujuannya sekarang hanya satu, yakni mencari sebotol kecil air mata phoenix. "Berapa biayanya?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Aku sudah mengambil sisa orichaltite Roshlweiff sebagai bayarannya. Tidak apa, kan?"

Naruto ber'oh ria, "Tidak apa, silahkan diambil sa—"

 **Sring! Pluk!**

Tiba-tiba, lingkaran sihir kuning berlambang elemen petir muncul diatas Naruto. Sepucuk surat berstempel pusaran air jatuh darisana. Naruto langsung mengenali siapa pengirim surat tersebut. Karena elemen petir adalah elemen alam adiknya, Menma. Namun yang membuat Naruto bingung, tidak biasanya Menma mengirim surat padanya. Ada apakah gerangan? Pasalnya hubungan mereka sedikit merenggang sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Satu-satunya asumsi yang mendekati ialah, adanya kabar buruk.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera membuka lalu membaca isi surat tersebut. Hanya dalam waktu empat detik, kedua alis Naruto tertekuk tajam serta rahangnya mengeras. Tidak ada lagi sorot kelembutan dalam iris safir birunya. Naruto bagai sosok yang berbeda. Baru kali ini Tsunade mendapati Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Dia jadi penasaran apa isi surat tersebut.

"Tsunade, kau ikut aku! Kita akan pergi ke Trossi!"

Naruto menarik lengan Tsunade, memaksa gadis itu agar memasuki lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang ia buat. Tsunade tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya termenung seraya meratapi lengannya yang memerah.

* * *

 **[Trossi]**

 ** _._**

 _Aku merasa tenagaku melemah, sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk berenang ke permukaan, Namun arus yang deras kembali membuatku tenggelam. Dingin dan sesak. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Leherku serasa tercekik. Aku tidak ingin mati disini. Aku masih ingin hidup._

 _Siapapun, tolong aku!_

 _._

 ** _Byur!_**

 _Kesadaran kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Penglihatannya yang sudah kabur, melihat siluet seseorang berenang ke arahnya. Raut pria itu tampak sulit diartikan. Sebelah tangan Sasuke tanpa sadar terulur, menggapai sosoknya._

 ** _Grep._**

 _Sang pria berhasil menggapai uluran tangan Sasuke, lantas menggenggamnya erat. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dia kemudian menarik tangan itu, sampai tubuh mereka berdua berdekatan. Tanpa ragu, pemilik surai pirang tersebut mencium bibir ranum Sasuke._

 _Diambang batas kesadaran, Sasuke merasakan sentuhan yang begitu lembut dan tanpa nafsu. Layaknya ungkapan permintaan maaf yang sulit dijelaskan oleh kata-kata._

 _._

Mata Sasuke mendadak terbuka, binarnya masih tetap redup. Namun sekarang ada yang berbeda. Meski tidak ada ucapan ataupun isakan yang keluar. Tetapi, liquid bening perlahan menetes dari sepasang _onyx_ hitamnya. Mengalir cukup banyak sampai membasahi pipinya yang berdebu.

Sebelum rasa kantuk kembali merenggut alam sadarnya, Sasuke sempat menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Naruto.."

* * *

 **-Tbc-**

 **A/N:**

Orichaltite = singkatan dari orichalcum dan adamantite, yang main harvest moon pasti tahu.

Tuxkar = Pelesetan dari Tuskar di DOTA XD

Xage = Sebenernya sage mode di Naruto canon, tapi ane rubah namanya biar agak unik Hehehe

Chapter depan, chapter terakhir! #YEAHHH o

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Silahkan utarakan pendapat kalian, baik berupa kritik/saran di kotak review. Setiap review/fav/follow yang kalian berikan, menambah semangat ane buat menulis. (^O^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Madness of love and desire**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated: M

Pair: NaruFemSasu, Slight: NaruTsunade, MenmaFemSasu.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bashing-chara, Multi-chapter, Chapter 5, Death-chara.

A/N: Apapun akhirnya, jangan timpuk ane ya? #Kedip2

 **.**

 **\\(^o^)Enjoy reading! (^o^)/**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Kediaman Uzumaki]**

 **.**

Menma mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir di leher, memakai benda itu untuk mengeringkan rambut yang basah. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak mendekati lemari, lalu memilah beberapa pakaian yang hendak ia kenakan.

 **Sret!** Menma meringis, lengan bagian atasnya tiba-tiba terasa teriiris pisau. Dan tepat disana, ada _tattoo_ bergambar pusaran air lambang dari klan Uzumaki yang turut bersinar.

"Sudah waktunya, ya.." Menma bermonolog sambil bergegas mengenakan pakaian. Kemudian, sosoknya menghilang dalam kilatan petir.

* * *

 **[Trossi]**

 **.**

"Astaga, Sasuke!"

Cemas, sedih, amarah Naruto rasakan begitu ia sampai di sel tempat Sasuke dikurung. Pemuda jangkung itu menghampiri tunangannya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kotor nan dingin. Naruto mengangkat tubuh lemah Sasuke. Dia menepuk pelan pipi yang berdebu dan terasa dingin itu.

"Kumohon sadarlah! Buka matamu, Sasuke!" Rasa panik menggerogotinya ketika sang kekasih tidak kunjung merespon.

Dibelakang mereka, Tsunade memandang interaksi dua pasangan kekasih tersebut dalam diam. Jadi seperti ini, ekspresi serta perlakuan Naruto pada Sasuke. Penuh kelembutan, kekhawatiran dan rasa tidak ingin kehilangan yang teramat besar.

Begitu berbeda dengan apa yang ia terima.

Haruskah Tsunade protes ataupun marah? Namun, memang dia siapanya Naruto sampai berhak melakukan hal konyol tersebut? Keluarga? Sahabat? Kekasih? Bahkan teman pun bukan. Tsunade sadar dia tidak termasuk dalam kategori manapun.

Tsunade menghirup nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak. Hal tersebut memang lumrah, kan? Dia tidak boleh naif dan egois, dia harus kuat menahan lonjakan emosi serta menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Dari awal sudah jelas Naruto telah menjadi milik Sasuke, bukan dirinya.

Desiran perih dihati, menciptakan senyuman kecut pada bibir gadis pemilik manik berwarna _hazel_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Lenguhan pelan Sasuke, mengundang desahan lega dari Naruto. Apalagi saat kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan netra _onyx_ itu sudah setengah terbuka. Kini satu kegelisahan menghilang.

"Naruto.." lirih Sasuke, suaranya sedikit serak. Tidak berapa lama sorot ketakutan terpancar dari netranya. Tubuh Sasuke menggeliat, ia mencoba memberontak. Maklum akan gestur tersebut, Naruto berupaya menenangkan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Kau aman bersamaku.."

"Be-benarkah?" sang putri mendongak, _Onyx_ dan safir bertemu. Sasuke yang sekarang begitu rapuh. Sekilas mengingatkan Naruto pada kondisinya saat enam tahun lalu.

"Tentu."

Sasuke lalu memegang erat rompi Naruto seraya bergumam. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.." Naruto mengangguk. Mata Sasuke terpejam tatkala Uzumaki sulung mengecup dahinya lembut.

Sayangnya, momen mereka harus terusik. Tepat setelah Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi, suara _sirine_ panjang terdengar berulang-ulang. Begitu memekakkan telinga, sekaligus menginformasikan pada para penjaga bahwa ada penyusup di Trossi. Kejadian tersebut tak pelak mengejutkan ketiga mahluk yang ada disana.

" _Shit_! Naruto cepat! Kita ha—"

Tsunade terkejut mendapati lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Naruto mengeluarkan percikan api. Aksara kuno yang mengelilinginya pun, turut memudar.

* * *

 **[Istana Uchiha]**

 **.**

"Gawat yang mulia!" Pria paruh baya bertubuh gempal berlari terpogoh-pogoh. Kedatangannya mengundang tanda tanya dari Fugaku yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama prajurit setianya, Neji.

"Berita apa yang kau bawa, Jinzo?" Fugaku kembali duduk dikursi kebesarannya. Ekspresinya masih tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Jinzo.

"Pe-penyusup—"

Firasat Fugaku memburuk."Penyusup? Dimana? Jelaskan secara jelas!" titah Fugaku tidak sabaran.

Jinzo mengangguk cepat. "A-ada dua orang penyusup ke sel tuan putri di Trossi, salah satunya pria berambut pirang! Kami pun sudah mengaktifkan sistem pelemah sihir di seluruh area."

Raut Fugaku berubah serius. "Naruto, kah?" desisnya dingin. Dugaannya pasti tidak salah, karena hanya pemuda itulah yang sanggup berbuat nekat demi Sasuke. Fugaku lantas menoleh pada Neji. "Cepat kau kesana sekarang, bila memungkinkan langsung bunuh mereka di tempat!"

"Baik, yang mulia!

* * *

 **[Trossi]**

 **.**

Naruto tampak ragu ketika ingin memasukinya. Aliran sihirnya kini sedang tidak stabil. Resiko yang ditimbulkan pasti cukup besar. Tapi jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Naruto tidak ingin mengecewakan Menma yang sudah membuka celah _barrier_ , sehingga dia bisa menyelusup ke Trossi menggunakan medium kertas sihir. Terlebih...

Diliriknya Sasuke yang kembali bergetar ketakutan, Naruto semakin tak tega. Memang inilah tujuannya kesini bukan? Membawa kabur Sasuke dari penjara. Untuk antisipasi, Naruto mencoba melapisi tubuh mereka bertiga menggunakan _mana_. Dan rupanya berhasil, meski efeknya tidak sekuat di kondisi normal. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, Naruto bergegas memasuki lingkaran sihir. Mengaktifkan mantra dan—Tunggu sebentar! Rasanya, ada yang terlewat.

 **Bugh! Brak!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto tercengang, tatkala Tsunade malah menghancurkan pintu sel. Posisi gadis itu membelakanginya, sehingga naruto tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Tsunade secara jelas.

"Kalian berdua pergilah! Biar aku yang menangani mereka."

Perkataan Tsunade spontan menyulut kekesalan Naruto."Kau gila! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri disini!" Naruto tidak habis pikir, bahwa Tsunade memilih keputusan yang nekat dan cenderung bodoh. Ia takut sekaligus khawatir. Sebab Naruto mengetahui, sampai mana batas kekuatan Tsunade.

Tsunade berjalan keluar dari sel. Bermaksud menghadang puluhan penjaga sendirian. Sarung tangan coklat untuk bertarung pun telah ia pakai. "Sihirmu tidak akan sanggup memindahkan kita bertiga sekaligus! Terlalu berbahaya! Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Naruto tersentak, sebenarnya perkataan Tsunade memang benar. Namun dia sudah melapisi mereka bertiga dengan _mana_ , efek terkena gesekan dimensi pasti berkurang. Naruto yakin bisa selamat.

"Jelas aku tahu! Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba! Sedangkan kau? Keputusanmu menjadikan situasi bertambah rumit!" Naruto hendak menarik tangan Tsunade supaya mengikutinya. Namun, Tsunade terlanjur menggelengkan kepala tanda menolak.

Tsunade menoleh, Naruto terhenyak. Tidak terdapat keraguan di paras cantik Tsunade. Tekadnya sudah sangat bulat. "Kumohon pergilah! Aku berjanji, akan menemuimu dalam keadaan selamat!"Tsunade tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Cepat selamatkanlah Sasuke, Naruto!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, murka. Sungguh dia tidak menyukai senyuman Tsunade. Penuh kepalsuan dan keterpaksaan. Naruto tidak rela bila Tsunade harus mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya. Sangat tidak rela!

"Tsuna—"

 **Sring!**

Belum sempat Naruto menuntaskan perkataannya, sepasang kekasih tersebut telah menghilang dalam percikan cahaya akibat efek sihir teleportasi. Meninggalkan Tsunade yang sudah terkepung oleh puluhan penjaga dengan persenjataan lengkap.

* * *

 **[Hutan Privera]**

 **.**

Meski harus mendapat banyak luka, sihir teleportasi terbilang berhasil memindahkan Naruto dan Sasuke ke hutan _Privera_. Hutan yang terletak di perbatasan _SpringBreeze_ menuju _SummerBlaze_. Pohon-pohonnya tinggi menjulang dengan daun hijau nan lebat. Di sebelah timur hutan, terdapat sungai _Daisy_ yang terkenal kejernihan airnya. Udaranya yang sejuk dan didukung oleh suasana yang sepi, sangat cocok untuk piknik serta melepas penat.

Sayangnya, Naruto kesini bukan untuk berlibur.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan Sasuke, lalu membantunya bersandar dibatang pohon. Meski rasa khawatir pada Tsunade masih ada, Naruto mencoba berpikir positif. Naruto percaya, Tsunade akan menepati janjinya. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran yang kalut, Naruto mengeluarkan dua buah gulungan. Membuka segelnya, sampai gulungan itu berganti menjadi sebuah kotak antik yang berisi apel emas dan sebilah pedang berwarna putih bersinar.

"Walaupun belum semuanya, tapi lihatlah Sasuke! aku berhasil mendapatkan kedua benda sesuai permintaanmu!" Seru Naruto antusias sambil berharap apa yang diperlihatkan bisa menghibur sang putri.

Sasuke merespon tanpa semangat. "Apel emas? Pedang?"

Naruto mengangguk, tapi setelahnya ia merenggut kecewa. Sasuke tidak berekspresi seperti yang ia harap. Tidak ada ucapan terimakasih, apalagi senyuman. Padahal satu senyuman saja pun bisa membuat Naruto senang luar biasa. Intinya, ia ingin kerja kerasnya sedikit dihargai. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah, selalu saja begini. Netranya tanpa sengaja menatap Sasuke yang balik mengukir se-Apa?!

Sa-sasuke tersenyum?

Naruto mengucek kedua mata, memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah ilusi semata. Sedetik, dua detik, pandangannya tetap tidak berubah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tentu saja!" Kedua tangan Sasuke yang kurus terjulur untuk mengambil kotak antik. "Aku suka ini! Terimakasih banyak ya, Naruto!"

 _Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih?_ Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat heran. _Mungkinkah, hatinya terenyuh dan berniat untuk berubah? Tapi tetap saja, tidak biasanya Sasuke..._

Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya berharap mendapat pelukan dari Naruto. "Kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau tidak mau memelukku?"

Naruto terkesiap, bukannya ia tidak mau, hanya saja perubahan Sasuke terlalu drastis. Naruto sampai bingung harus bersikap seperti apa dan malah berakhir menampilkan cengiran canggungnya. Uzumaki sulung kemudian menggeser posisinya mendekati Sasuke, mendekap perempuan itu erat. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sebelah tangan Sasuke sedang meraih sebilah pedang.

* * *

 **[Trossi]**

 **.**

Tubuh Tsunade sangat lentur ketika melakukan gerakan akrobatik untuk menghindar. Tidak menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi, Tsunade hanya melancarkan serangan cepat dari titik buta untuk mematahkan leher lawannya. Sampai sanggup melumpuhkan dua puluh lima penjaga yang semula mengepungnya. Berhubung penjaga di kawasan sel Sasuke telah ia bereskan, saat ini Tsunade tengah berlari melewati lorong-lorong panjang untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Pasalnya, dia tidak menguasai sihir teleportasi.

Tsunade kemudian berbelok untuk menaiki ratusan anak tangga. Sesampainya di lantai atas, Tsunade sempat terkejut. Ternyata dia telah disambut oleh seratus penjaga. Ruangannya yang luas masih bisa menyisakan _space_ cukup lega untuk bertarung habis-habisan. Sebagian dari penjaga sudah bersiap dalam posisi memanah. Meskipun begitu, Tsunade tidak gentar. Dia tetap berlari menerobos kumpulan penjaga.

Melihat penyusup tak mempan digertak, para penjaga melesatkan anak panah mereka secara serempak. Hujan panah tidak terelakan. Tidak ingin tubuhnya berlubang, Tsunade berhenti sejenak untuk merapalkan mantra sihir.

" **[Merz Barrier!]** " Anak panah kembali terpental ke pemiliknya, penjaga yang tidak siap harus rela terluka oleh senjata mereka sendiri.

"Arrgh!"

Anak panah yang mengandung racun, membuat lima belas penjaga ambruk ditempat. Sedangkan Tsunade, dia baru saja mengaktifkan _skill_ pasifnya yang bernama **_morzale boost_**. Kekuatan serang serta daya tahan tubuhnya meningkat drastis.

"Semuanya, serang dia!" Salah satu penjaga mengkomando seluruh anak buahnya supaya menyerang Tsunade. Pertarungan jarak dekat satu melawan delapan puluh lima orang pun, dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

Bagian depan, samping barat dan timur Trossi sudah aman. Berterimakasihlah pada Menma yang sudah mengalahkan ratusan penjaga disana. Walaupun resiko dari pertarungan, sukses menghabiskan setengah _mana._ Sebelum pergi darisana, Uzumaki bungsu ingin memastikan sesuatu. Menma pun memasuki Trossi lebih jauh. Semakin banyak ruangan yang dilewati, semakin dekat pula Menma dengan tempat tujuan. Yakni energi besar yang berkumpul disatu titik.

Langkah Menma terhenti. Tiga penjaga terlempar keluar dan menabrak tembok sampai menimbulkan retakan besar. Menma melongokan kepala, mengintip keadaan dalam ruangan luas yang sudah tak berpintu. Sosok _blonde_ jadi pusat perhatiannya. Bergerak dengan lincah kemudian melancarkan serangan balik pada lawannya. Menma akui dia cukup kuat untuk ukuran wanita.

Mungkinkah ia teman Naruto? Bila benar, Menma terpaksa harus membantunya. Semoga saja _mana-_ nya cukup sampai akhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Slash!** Aksi menghindarnya gagal, Tsunade terkena sabetan dipaha. Menghasilkan luka memanjang yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Gerakan Tsunade kini mulai melambat.

 **Grak!** Tsunade langsung berguling, menjauh dari hantaman kapak besar. Penjaga mengumpat, dia mencabut kembali kapaknya yang menancap dilantai.

"Ck, sial!" Nafasnya terengah-engah, pertanda Tsunade hampir mencapai batasnya. Sementara musuh yang tersisa masih sebanyak empat puluh orang. Kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa dia...

" **[Crimson Blast!]** "

 **Blar!**

Empat puluh penjaga tewas ditempat dengan luka bakar dikujur tubuh. Sihir api yang mengerikan. Pelaku pembakaran mendekati Tsunade yang masih terperangah. Apalagi ketika wajah pelaku mirip Naruto. Bedanya, yang ini tampak lebih muda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia membantu Tsunade yang tengah kesulitan untuk berdiri. Wanita dari klan senju itu mengangguk. Tangannya mengeluarkan pendar hijau dan ketika didekatkan pada luka, perlahan darah berhenti mengalir dan akhirnya luka menutup sempurna tanpa bekas. Ternyata _sub-class_ Tsunade adalah _healer_.

"Perkenalkan namaku Menma. Apakah kau mengenal kakakku, Naruto?"

 _Pantesan mirip, ternyata mereka bersaudara_. Tsunade membatin. "Tentu. Aku mengenal Naruto waktu dia singgah kedesa kami. Panggil saja aku Tsunade!"jawabnya ramah.

"Karena kau temannya, aku akan membantumu keluar darisini." Menma tersenyum, dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang hanya bisa menampung satu orang.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau tidak ikut bersamaku?" tanya Tsunade heran, dia membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam sana.

Menma menggeleng."Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Sebagai gantinya tolong berikan ini pada Sasuke." Menma memberikan kotak kecil berwarna biru pada Tsunade.

Yah, kalau itu sudah keputusannya Tsunade tidak berhak protes. Dia memasukan kotak tersebut kedalam sakunya. Kemudian Tsunade memasuki lingkaran sihir sedangkan Menma mulai mengucapkan mantranya.

"Tsunade!" Gadis tersebut menoleh dan mendapati Menma yang tengah menatapnya dengan netra berkaca-kaca.

"Tolong sampaikan juga, permintaan maafku pada Naruto..." Tepat setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, tubuh Menma limbung dan terjatuh kelantai. Sepasang hazel Tsunade terbelalak ngeri, ketika menemukan lima anak panah tertancap dipunggung Menma.

Tatapan Tsunade lalu beralih pada sesosok pria berambut coklat panjang, dia berdiri agak jauh dibelakang Menma. lelaki tersebut masih dalam posisi memanah. Satu anah panah dapat dipastikan menembus perut Tsunade, bila sihir Menma terlambat memindahkannya.

* * *

 **[Hutan Privera]**

 **.**

"Naruto, aku minta maaf. Selama ini sikapku sudah keterlaluan padamu." Sasuke menatap Uzumaki penuh sesal.

Naruto merasa terenyuh, akhirnya momen yang selalu ia tunggu telah tiba. Momen dimana Sasuke meminta maaf padanya. Ucapan penyesalan dari Sasuke sudah cukup untuk mengobati semua luka yang wanita itu torehkan padanya. "Tidak apa, aku sela—"

"Hmhmhm...hahahaHAHAHAAA!"

Naruto terperanjat mendengar Sasuke mendadak tertawa. Rasa kejut bertambah, ketika seringaian lebar terukir dibibirnya. Tidak ada lagi sorot penyesalan, semua berganti menjadi sorot mata penuh dendam.

"Aku tidak mungkin berkata hal konyol seperti itu, _idiot_!"

 **Bruk!**

Detik itu juga, Naruto merasa tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang, ia berakhir terjerembab di tanah. Safirnya membulat, tatkala Sasuke menduduki perutnya serta menggenggam erat sebilah pedang.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal, Naruto!" desis Sasuke. Nafsu membunuh menguar pekat. Tanpa ragu, tangannya bergerak cepat mengarahkan pedang pada dada sang tunangan, berniat menusuk Naruto sampai menembus jantungnya.

 **Grep!**

Naruto refleks menahan laju pedang Sasuke menggunakan tangannya. Tak pelak telapak tangan Naruto terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Emosinya bercampur antara terkejut dan kecewa. Masih tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berbuat senekat ini padanya.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Sadarlah, aku ini tunanganmu!"

Bukannya menurut, Sasuke semakin menambah tenaga pada pedangnya. Jarak pedang ke dada Naruto hanya terpaut jarak sepuluh senti. "Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai tunanganku!"

Naruto tercengang mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Kalimat yang tidak ingin ia dengar, terucap dengan lancarnya. Hatinya berdenyut perih, rasanya lebih sakit daripada luka fisik yang ia terima. Jadi selama ini, pengorbanan, kerja keras dan kesabarannya ternyata sia-sia?

"Tidak, setelah semua hal yang pernah kau lakukan padaku dulu!" Pundak Sasuke bergetar, raut trauma tercetak jelas di wajah. Mengingat kembali masa-masa kelamnya membuat mental Sasuke terguncang parah.

"Aku... tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang sudah menghancurkanku!" Sasuke berteriak sampai paru-parunya terasa sesak. Menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang sudah dipendam sejak lama.

 **Deg!**

Pupil Naruto mengecil. Kilas balik masalalu yang tidak ingin diingat, terus bermunculan. Kilasan yang setiap malam menghantui tidurnya. Hingga menimbulkan perasaan bersalah yang teramat besar. Tidak perlu diingatkan, Naruto jelas mengetahui semua itu. Sebab, ialah pelakunya. Tersangka utama yang menyebabkan Sasuke berubah sedrastis ini.

.

.

.

"MATILAH KAU NARUTO!" Tiap detik berlalu, jarak diantara pedang tersebut semakin menipis.

 _'_ _Jadi... inikah akhirnya?'_

Naruto memejamkan mata, seraya melepaskan pegangannya. Membiarkan pedang putih itu menembus baju, kulit dan mengoyak dagingnya. Darah seketika merembes melalui serat kain, menodai rompi biru Naruto dengan warna merah.

 _'_ _Benar-benar akhir yang buruk. Tapi... aku memang pantas menerimanya..'_

Sisa _mana_ memberi Naruto sedikit waktu untuk bertahan. Ia raih pipi Sasuke oleh kedua tangannya yang berlumur darah. "Sasuke, maaf karena aku sempat menyakitimu. Menghancurkan masa depanmu hanya karena keegoisanku semata."

 _'_ _Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengutarakannya lebih awal...'_

"Diam!" Sasuke menekankan kembali pedangnya, mencoba menusuk lebih dalam. Seketika Naruto muntah darah.

Seiring tarikan nafas yang terasa sulit. Air mata Naruto mulai mengalir. "Dan kau, membalas semua perbuatan kejiku disaat aku mulai mencintaimu."Sikap Naruto yang mengukir senyum pahit, membuat Sasuke semakin muak.

"Bahkan setelah semua penghianatan yang kau lakukan, aku tidak bisa benar-benar membencimu." Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut, seolah ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirnya.

 _'_ _Seandainya aku memiliki kesempatan kedua.'_

Wajahnya pucat pasi. Naruto sudah kehilangan banyak darah. "Tidak apa, aku rela menanggung semuanya. Karena ini adalah karmaku."

 _'_ _Aku ... ingin sekali membahagiakanmu, Sasuke..'_

"Diam! Diam! DIAAAAAMM!"

 **Jleb!**

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Dia terpaku menatap kelopak mata Naruto yang terpejam. Pria itu tidak mengeluarkan suara ataupun bergerak lagi. Hembusan nafasnya pun tidak terdengar.

Naruto...

Orang yang sangat Sasuke benci setelah sang ayah, sekarang telah mati. Salah satu keinginan terbesarnya, telah terwujud. Hidupnya akan bebas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu. Namun mengapa...

Dirinya tidak merasa senang? Mengapa pula sepasang netranya menjatuhkan tetesan kecil airmata?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naru—to?"

Suara lirih perempuan mengejutkan Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok bersurai _blonde_ berdiri kaku disana. Kalau ingatannya tidak salah, Naruto sempat menyebutkan nama wanita tersebut adalah Tsunade. Gadis bodoh yang berniat menghadang banyak penjaga sendirian. Tapi rupanya Tsunade tidak selemah yang Sasuke kira. Buktinya perempuan itu menepati janji konyolnya.

"Kaukah yang membunuh Naruto?" Tsunade bertanya dengan nada dingin, Sasuke membalasnya tidak kalah dingin pula.

"Ya, dia memang pantas mati."

Hening...

Hembusan angin, menggerakan helaian surai panjang Tsunade. "Kalau begitu..." Tsunade mengganti sarung tangan coklat dengan warna hitam. Sarung tangan spesial, tempat tersegelnya banyak _mana_.

"Izinkan aku untuk membunuhmu!"

 **Deg!**

Mata Sasuke melebar. Belum sempat ia berkedip, satu pukulan telah bersarang diperutnya. Sasuke memuntahkan cairan bening, sebelum tubuhnya yang kurus terpelanting beberapa kali ke tanah. Sedangkan Tsunade, ia sudah bersiap melancarkan serangan kedua.

"Naruto sangat mencintaimu! Dia telah banyak berkorban untukmu, Sasuke!"

 **Duagh!**

Sasuke menerima tendangan menyamping tepat dipelipisnya. Pandangan sang putri langsung berkunang-kunang. Beruntung _gen_ Uchiha mengalir ditubuh Sasuke. Menjadikan daya tahan tubuhnya lebih kuat daripada manusia normal. Bila tidak, Sasuke pasti telah tewas daritadi.

"Dia selalu memikirkanmu, dia rela menolongmu walaupun nyawa taruhannya! Dan kau? Malah membalas semua kebaikan Naruto dengan membunuhnya!" papar Tsunade bersamaan linangan airmata. Dia masih tidak rela, orang yang telah mengisi hatinya meninggal secepat ini. Sedangkan pelaku pembunuhannya, tidak lain yaitu Sasuke. Tunangan Naruto sendiri.

 _Benar-benar biadab! Dia harus mati! Sasuke harus mati ditangannya!_ Tsunade gelap mata. Dia meningkatkan kekuatan pukulannya sampai dua puluh persen.

 **Bugh!**

"Arrghh!" Sasuke menjerit kesakitan tatkala kedua tangannya mencoba menahan pukulan Tsunade.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya? Apa salah Naruto padamu, Sasuke?!"

"DIAAAAAM! KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA TENTANGKU, TSUNADEEE!" Teriak Sasuke keras. Matanya melotot tajam. "Pria yang kau banggakan!" Jari Sasuke menunjuk mayat Naruto kasar.

"TELAH LEBIH DULU MERUSAK HIDUPKU!" Air mata Sasuke seketika tumpah. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, berupaya menahan isak tangis yang hendak keluar.

"Dia juga telah mengambil satu-satunya cahaya harapanku!" Sasuke jatuh terduduk, kedua tangan lebamnya, memegangi perutnya yang rata. "Sesosok janin tidak bersalah pun, Naruto renggut dengan paksa!"

"LALU, APAKAH AKU SALAH BILA INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA?!"

 **Deg!**

Tsunade begitu syok mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Pukulan yang hendak ia layangkan, langsung terhenti. "I-itu... itu ti-tidak mungkin!"

 _Sasuke pasti berbohong! Naruto pria yang baik, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji tersebut._ Pemikiran Tsunade tetap menyangkal penuturan Sasuke. Terus berlanjut sampai netra hazelnya tanpa sengaja beradu iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang redup. Tidak ada sorot apapun selain kesedihan dan kejujuran. Kali ini, sang putri berkata fakta. Dan Tsunade merasa tidak sanggup berkata apapun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, Tsunade memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara. " Naruto... Bukankah dia juga telah menyesal? Apakah sesulit itu untuk memaafkannya?" Dia berbicara dengan hati-hati, takut emosi Sasuke kembali meluap tak terkendali.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia bangkit dari posisinya. Langkahnya terseok-seok melewati Tsunade. Kakinya yang kotor, terus bergerak menuju tempat dimana mayat Naruto tergeletak.

"Ya, sangat sulit. Sampai aku berani membunuhnya. " Kemudian Sasuke duduk bersimpuh disamping Naruto. Mencabut kembali pedang putih yang semula menancap dalam di dada Uzumaki sulung. Tindakan yang tidak Tsunade sangka.

"Aku kira, aku akan mendapat kepuasaan tersendiri. Serta luapan rasa bahagia melihat orang yang kau benci telah mati." Tatapan Sasuke berubah sendu, seulas senyum kecut tercipta dibibir pucatnya.

"Namun, ternyata tidak." Iris Sasuke melirik pada jari manis Naruto, tersemat cincin putih berlumur darah. Ada satu berlian kecil yang tertanam di tengahnya. Dia masih memakainya, cincin pertunangan mereka. Bahkan Sasuke pun sudah membuangnya entah kemana.

Naruto sudah lama berubah... Sasuke tahu itu.

Dia hanya tidak ingin mengerti. Semua perubahan Naruto terlalu lembut sekaligus memabukkan. Sasuke takut akan terjebak kembali ke dalam perasaan lamanya. Trauma yang sempat dialami pun tidak bisa disembuhkan begitu saja. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Sasuke sadar, perbuatannya selama ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. Mengulang kembali dari nol pun percuma. Sasuke telah kehilangan semuanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke dahi Naruto. Ia mengecupnya lama. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menyesal. Yah tidak sama sekali. Sasuke mengusap airmatanya yang semakin bercucuran. Matanya sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

Sasuke lantas mengambil pedang putih, hanya ada satu cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus semua dosanya. Sejenak dia menoleh pada Tsunade. Setelah sekian lama, Sasuke bisa kembali tersenyum tulus.

"Tsunade, Terimakasih..."

Tanpa ragu, Sasuke menghujamkan sebilah pedang tepat ke jantungnya.

.

.

 **-The End-**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Yeeaaaayyy! Tamat! \\(^o^)/

Untuk nasib Tsunade, ane serahkan pada imajinasi kalian masing2 #Smirk.

Btw, Ada yang nangis, baper, atau kesel nggak? Muehehe~ Silahkan utarakan semua komen/uneg2 kalian buat chap ini dikotak review ya!

Buat kalian yang selama ini udah fav/fol/rev fic ane! Terimakasih banyak buat saran, kritik serta dukungannya, ya! ^_^ #Hug_Satu2

 **.**

 **See you! Di FF baper ane lainnya! XD**

 ** _._**


End file.
